Hyugga's Never Dissappoint
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Are you stupid? You sit here and make a fool out of yourself for nothing what do you expect from me huh? To tell you that I'm in love with you or something stupid like that?" I guess Hyuuga's can disappoint.


"Hyuuga's Never Disappoint"

I stood at the door way of the Hyuuga manor, lowering my umbrella and shaking off the snow. The door opened and Hanabi stood starring at me blankly. I grinned cheekily, lifting my bag back over my shoulder.

"Hey angel, how you been?" She gave me a weak version of Neji's glare, and continued to block the door way as I shivered still grinning at her.

"You know I don't really like you right?" I laughed loudly at her forwardness and ran my hands threw her hair. She gave me a small smile. "Don't take it too personally; I tend to take after my cousin." I grinned at her as she winked.

"And how." She stood to the side as I walked in and led me upstairs to the lavish living area, Hyuuga's never disappoint. Hinata, Temari, Shiori, and Ino sat sprawled across sofa and floor. Hanabi disappeared and I dropped my things with a thud. Ino's head fell back from her phone as she sat up side down on the couch. I smiled at her as she whipped her head around.

"Tenten you came, you said you were busy!" They screamed.

"Yeah I lied." I winked at them. They exchanged an awkward worried look that I didn't understand. "Something I'm missing?" Hinata gave me an uncomfortable smile.

"Neji won't be happy."

"Won't be happy, he's gonna be piiiissed." Temari said giving me a light slap on the back.

"Well, I'd better give him a warm greeting." I said with a grin. Hinata's hand flew out in a silent attempt to stop me. I took quick steps down the insane puzzle of a hallway and found Neji's room. Knocking lightly on the door, hearing quiet permission I slowly opened it. I had a huge smile on my face, which I'm sure looked more like an evil grin as I took in the picture of Neji completely at ease on his bed reading some book like always, Hyuuga's never disappoint. His eyes met with mine and widened in horror.

"They said you" I cut him off, jumping at him fully straddling his waste with a smile.

"I wanted to surprise you babe." I said giggling as he sat up giving me his glare which I'd grown immune to. "Now let's get these off." I said playfully, beginning to remove the white belt on his waist. His hands flew quickly to mine, stopping me. I quirked my head to the side in question. "You don't want to?" I asked, as his eyes grew darker.

"Why do you have to screw with me like that, you know I hate it." I gave him a smirk; still straddling him I ran my nails along the outline of his abs till I found my way into his sweat shirt and leaned closer.

"Now how do you expect me to believe that?" I said playing coy. His eyes narrowed again at me as I kept pushing him.

"I thought you were gonna say hi not rape the poor boy." Shiori said chuckling as Ino and Temari held their stomachs in laughter. Hinata barely peeked her head in like a misbehaving puppy.

"Same thing, he was begging for it. Look at him." I said turning back from them running my hands against his abs, and he thinks I didn't notice him shiver. He grabbed hold of my hips securely and my eyes widened in surprise as the room became dead silent. Lifting me easily, he threw me off of him I bounced once on the bed laughing at his display of hotness. He stood from the bed and I grabbed hold of the back of his sweat shirt. He stood still waiting for me to let go, I scooted closer snaking my arms around his shoulders to rest my hands on his chest. "Why do you always run from me Neji, do I scare you? Or are you just worried you'll do something you'll regret…and I won't." I asked resting my chin on his shoulder and breathing into his ear. I ran my hands down his body again reaching his belt. He pulled away from me harshly whipping around.

"Don't fuck with me Tenten." His voice was coarse; I'd obviously gotten to him. I could feel it. (No pun intended) He stormed out of his room calling back. "Get her out of my room." I pouted and stood as Temari threw her arm across my shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, we invited the guys over so we can have some fun." She said with a wink. I grinned at her.

"No funny business." We all were sitting again. Hinata and Naruto on the couch making sure to look out for Neji who would appear periodically. Ino and Sai were in the corner…doing something we weren't supposed to see. Shiori, Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru lied on the floor; the girls watching them play some strategy game. And me you ask? Well I was on the other end of the sofa with Kiba, Choji, and Lee next to me just as uncomfortable with all the couples enjoying themselves. I think Kiba wanted to mess around or something because his arm kept making its way around my shoulder.

"Can we do something?" Kiba shouted frustrated by the boredom. Everyone's heads flew up and stared at each other. Ino smiled.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" We all grinned at the mention of a stripping game; I would've felt uncomfortable except I had an advantage nobody knew about. Just then Neji passed by and was grabbed by Lee.

"Come on man play with us, you got nothing better to do in your room all alone. You're alone right?" Lee asked with a wink. I turned raising my eyebrow.

"I'm the only girl allowed in Neji's room, right Neji?" Neji's eyes narrowed. He continued through the living room.

"Come on sad sack, just have some fun." Neji looked at Naruto and sighed with a shrug he sat on the floor. We made our circle and Ino explained the rules.

"So, all we have to do is go around the circle and each player states a fact of something they've never done, that most others in the circle have. 'Never have I ever…' everyone who has done that takes off an article of clothing and the game continues until somebody's left in their skivvies." She ended with a smile. We nodded some more sure and comfortable than others, like Hinata. None the less we began with Ino.

"Never have I ever been called ugly." I couldn't help mentally questioning her claim. With a sigh I removed my vest. Everyone turned to me.

"What? Don't lie to yourselves." I said placing it in the center along with Hinata, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee. We moved on to Sai.

"Never have I ever gone tanning" He said with a grin. Ino, Temari, and Shiori removed some clothing and placed it with ours. It was now Kiba's turn.

"Never have I ever smoked." Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sai removed something moving onto me.

"Never have I ever been kissed." I said smoothly, Neji narrowed his eyes and I smiled sweetly at him. "Yet." I finished, everyone but Lee, Choji, and I removed an article of clothing. I looked at Neji with pursed lips at his confession. Neji began his turn.

"Never have I ever been on a date." Ino, Shiori, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba removed their clothing and we moved on. In no time Ino was the loser; me and Neji teamed up and easily used our inexperience with relationships and partying to undress Ino, Shiori, and Temari. I was hoping to have a little advantage over Neji so he'd take his damn shirt of but no such luck. Ino caught on and I was lucky to escape with my shirt still on.

"That game was stupid; we should play 'If You Love Me Smile'." She said grinning at me, I laughed.

"Looking for revenge? You know you have the advantage." Hinata chimed in after me.

"We'll have to use a different person every turn okay Tenten." I smiled at her idea and nodded in agreement looking at Ino's pout that turned into a smile as we began.

"Rules are every turn we'll pull 2 names from a hat, a boy and girl, and the first name pulled uses whatever method to get the other person to smile. If they respond 'You know I love you, but I just can't smile.' Your turns over; goal is to receive the most smiles, without smiling." Shiori explained with a grin. The first names pulled were Lee and Ino; Lee leaned in and spoke his line confidently. Ino's face grew red and she burst out laughing. Lee sat back down with a grin. Next was Sai and Temari. He pulled her close and she squirmed.

"Baby, if you love me won't you please, please smile?" He whispered. Her brow rose at him, and she responded.

"You know Iove you, but I just can't smile." He sat back with a frown and she moved back between him and Shikamaru. The next names drawn were Naruto and Hinata; we all expected the outcome which involved Naruto's smoothly worded lines and Hinata going red with a grin. Names continued to be drawn until it was Neji and I. I sat bighting my lip at the idea and trying to think of something else. Neji sat in front of me cupping my face in his hands. My breath caught in my throat.

"Tenten…you say you love me, so won't you please, please smile." His eyes smoldered and I swooned as his eyes held mine, his smirk in place; his forefinger and thumb held my chin securely as I bit my lip. My mouth opened wanting to reply properly.

"Neji…you know" I couldn't finish, my mouth grew dry and all I wanted was to say was that I did love him. His eyes grew softer and I smiled absently "Neji sense I love you, I'll smile." He released my face and I blinked catching my breath. "Isn't that cheating?" Neji smirked and I tried to control my hormones.

"It's not my fault you're in love with me Tenten." I turned to him looking up through my lashes.

"Maybe not, but you don't have to be so damn tempting. I nearly jumped you." I said with a smile. His face fell. "You really don't get it?" I asked and Neji ignored me. I sighed resting my chin in my palm. The girls spoke up in cheery voices.

"How about we all watch a movie? Hinata has tons." Everyone stood and I moseyed toward the couch as Neji headed back toward the hallway. I grabbed his jacket and he turned.

"Stay. Watch the movie with us?" His eyebrow rose and he shook his head till Lee walked up.

"Yes, Neji stay!" Neji cringed at the volume of his voice and nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, a romance, comedy, horror, action?" Ino questioned loudly. I found my way down stairs during the argument over action and horror. Getting into the kitchen I looked around opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. I turned back to face Hiashi, Hinata's father and the head of the family. I gasped and choked on the water. Resting my hand on my chest, I looked up at him.

"Hello, Mr. Hyuuga, nice to finally meet you." I said after getting my breath back.

"You're from the sleepover upstairs?" I nodded bighting the inside of my lip. Neji walked into the kitchen then.

"Tenten, they're looking for you. The movie's starting." I looked up at him and nodded making eye contact with Hiashi who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"So you're Tenten. I've heard so much about you. I have to admit I didn't expect for you to be so…pretty." I was mostly taking it as a compliment smiling at him.

"Good things, I hope?" I questioned and he chuckled.

"Mostly about your…interest in Neji." I blushed scarlet and my jaw fell open.

"You tell your uncle about that!" I asked Neji with wide eyes trying to control my voice. Neji looked disgusted.

"Hinata's my messenger. She seems to like the idea. You're the only girl to show interest in Neji." I gave him a look of non-belief, questioning him with my eyes. He seemed to understand. "Well, interest in Neji as a man and not in his money." I nodded absently giving him an awkward smile.

"I appreciate the attention I suppose." He looked me over, but not in an uncomfortable way. Like he's done it many times, and I was more of a show dog. I rocked on my heals and fiddled with my thumbs. He gave me a smirk like Neji's.

"Would you be interested in being a suitor for Neji?" My mouth dropped open and I quickly closed it as to not look like a fish. "He has to be married soon, and you look like a good match for the boy." I nodded in thanks but saw the look of horror on Neji's face and shook my head at his offer causing a scowl from him.

"Neji isn't…interested in me. I'm obviously attracted to him, but I couldn't do that. He hates me sir, and it'd be wrong." His face grew warm and he smiled, patting my shoulder he nodded and scooted me along. I was confused but scurried up the stairs with Neji on my heels. He grabbed hold of my sleeve and pulled me flush against him. I gasped at the close contact and became perfectly still. He spoke breathily into my ear causing me to shiver.

"Thank you, I honestly expected that you would take his offer. I'm…grateful that you didn't take that from me." The back of my head rested on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"I'm not going to trap you in marriage, that's sick." I said a bit offended but not willing to move from my position.

"None the less, thank you." He said kissing my throat. My breath caught and I stood motionless as he passed me. I finally found my way up stairs.

"Geez Tenten what the hell were you doing down there?" I shrugged and fell back on the 'L 'of the sofa not paying much attention. I turned and saw Neji; I could feel how tense he was. He sure had a change of heart. I smiled at him and lied back. The movie began and the title 'Premonition' (A/N-Awesome horror movie, I'd recommend it if you're not too into gore) came across the screen. I barely watched the movie I was more interested in how freaked out Neji was. He looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, but not from the movie obviously because he wasn't watching either. His eyes were on me. I kept a cheeky grin on my face watching him from the corner of my eye. The movie was to short, we weren't done with our game, well maybe Neji was. He stood the moment ending credits began, and heading for his room for the millionth time tonight. Everyone stared after him then back to me in question.

"I didn't touch him." I held up my hands in denial. They brushed it off and I stared down the hall curious. I stood. "I'll just be a minute." I said casually. The girls' eyebrows rose at me in disbelief.

"Take all the time you need." Shiori said with humor in their voice. I strode down the hall and opened the door without permission knowing he wouldn't let me in. I stood in the door way watching Neji on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"What no running tackle?" He asked, his voice bleak.

"I wasn't aware you wanted one." I said with a smirk. He sighed.

"You alright? I thought we were ok for a second there. I guess not?" He stared at the ceiling.

"I lost myself for a moment." I smiled and walked closer sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I sure wish that'd happen more often. So a simple mistake huh?" He nodded, his eyes shifting.

"Why won't you look at me?" He turned to glare at me, it was surprising.

"I never look at you!" I cringed.

"So I guess there'll never be a happy ending for us, huh?" Neji sat up reclining on his elbows.

"I wasn't aware you wanted one." I leaned closer to him hovering over his body. He sat still not expecting me to do anything, I suppose.

"Doesn't everyone?" He watched me with a raised eyebrow. "You want to ask something?" I asked seeing it in his eyes. He looked taken back but recovered.

"You really haven't had your first kiss?" I laughed, biting my lip.

"I'm not the best with guys Neji." His eyes were half lidded in disbelief. "I'm flattered that you don't believe me." I said with a wink and he scoffed. I placed my hands on his chest pushing him back. "How about you give me some experience Neji?" He glared and I smiled licking my lips. "You can't say you're not curious. Hate is an extremely strong emotion. You might like it. I won't even hold it over your head if you do."

"There is no way in hell that I would" I smiled at him and cut off his spiel when I lightly placed my lips on his. I rested my hands on his shoulders snaking them around his neck to pull him up into sitting position. I continued to press my lips to his tugging at his bottom lip hoping for some sort of reaction. I forced my way into Neji's mouth and my tongue clashed with his teeth. Unfortunately Neji didn't react at all and I pulled back. I wouldn't meet eyes with him.

"I'm sorry Neji." Neji stayed quiet, and I looked up at him. He sat motionless.

"Tenten, did that really just happen?" His brow was furrowed and I bent down looking up at him. He was obviously in shock.

"Neji, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"Do you really like me Tenten?" I was surprised by the question.

"You really thought everything…was fake?" Neji looked at me question still on his face. "I've…always had feelings for you Neji." His eyes bore into mine.

"Truly?" I laughed lightly at his disbelief.

"I can't help the butterflies." His face grew soft and I think a smile came on his face, but disappeared quickly. He took my face in his hands, and moved closer. My breath caught in my throat and I sat like stone straddling Neji's lap. His lips brushed across mine, barely making contact; my lips burned and I moaned begging for contact. I could feel the smirk playing on his lips. "Neji, please." With my eyes closed I sat perfectly still in Neji's iron grasp and heard him start to chuckle. My eyes snapped open as he started moving back.

"Now you understand what you do to me." My mouth hung open and he pushed me off of him standing and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That's not fair!" I said pouting sitting up on my knees.

"How is it Tenten, that you teasing me for 2 years is perfectly reasonable and me using that against you once is out of the question?" He looked curious and pissed. I shouted the answer before I could stop myself.

"Because I _like_ you!" I exclaimed. My hands made fist by my sides and my eyes stayed locked on his bed sheets. I was however completely aware of the peanut gallery gathering at the door. Neji walked to the door and I fell slack and sat on my feet. Then I heard the door close and Neji was then back crouching with his arms resting on his knees in front of me looking up. I cringed waiting for him to slap me, and he did. His hand smacked the side of my head lightly and I sat still with my head cocked to the side where he had left it.

"Are you stupid? You sit here and make a fool out of yourself for nothing what do you expect from me huh? To tell you that I'm in love with you or something fucking stupid like that?" I guess Hyuuga's can disappoint. I felt my eyes burn holding back the tears.

"No." My voice cracked. Neji took my face in his hands and crushed his lips on mine. My breath hitched and I sat leaning more and more forward subconsciously. Neji placed his hands on my waist and ran his tongue along my bottom lip tugging at it with his teeth. I slowly opened my mouth moving my mouth over his. I lifted my hands running them through his hair knotting my fingers into it. I held him closer ignoring that I was losing my breath I moaned for more. Neji pulled away untangling me from him with an apologetic look on his face. I stared at him with a frown.

"I…didn't expect you to play along…" Neji confessed. I sat in shock. He had expected that I wouldn't want him. I don't believe that's possible. I took a deep breath and collapsed back onto his bed.

"Neji…you are by far more stupid than me." I lied back casually, turning my head and motioning with my forefinger for him to come closer. He sat Indian style starring at me like he was going to be lectured. I rolled over onto my stomach and smiled. "Things don't have to be weird Neji, just forget about it." He frowned shaking his head.

"I can't just forget, Tenten this is a problem you have feelings for me." I sighed at his recognition of the situation.

"Girls have been victims of unrequited love time and time again. Remember Ino and Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuke, Me and Sasuke." Neji flinched cutting me off.

"You had feelings for Sasuke." I nodded

"That's why this isn't really a problem, I got over him once he got together with Shiori. You'll be the same I'm sure." Neji huffed in discontent.

"You never told me that." I was taken back.

"We aren't exactly close, why would I tell you about my past crush?" Neji grinded his teeth and I stared at him. "Don't stress kay; it'll be over soon enough." He glared at me.

"I can't believe I'm in the same category as Sasuke." I bit my lip.

"Not really. I didn't like you till he said no. Then I fell in suit for you." He was fuming. "But, my feelings for you now are stronger if that helps."

"It doesn't…Why am I second?" I shook my head.

"Not second…I knew I couldn't have you, I didn't want to get hurt. I couldn't help it after getting rejected." Neji seemed mildly appeased at that.

"Who's after me?" I smiled absently.

"Not really sure. Maybe Kiba?" I pursed my lips at the idea he was handsome enough, but the guy was too flirty for my taste." Neji shook his head.

"That won't work, he'd never like you." My mouth fell open at the insult.

"Of course not oh wise one. Nobody would ever like me." I complained, standing to leave the room. Neji grabbed my wrist.

"You're ugly when you're mad." Neji said in a flat tone. I huffed storming out of the room and back into the living area to slump back into the cough, my only comfort. Everyone's eyes were on me but I didn't look back at them. Just focused on my phone, as I texted violently.

"Are…you ok?" I didn't respond.

"Tenten? What happened?" I scoffed throwing my hands into the air.

"You mean you didn't hear. He insulted me, and sent me packing." I summed up. The guys looked extremely uncomfortable. I sank lower into the cushions, taking a last scan of the room. Everyone's was focused on me and I closed my eyes slipping into unconsciousness.

The next morning the vibe around the room was much better. I woke up to laughing and smiled, stretching, ignoring the mild ache in my neck from sleeping on the sofa. This caught the attention of the girls who immediately crowded around the edge of the sofa.

"Tenten are you ok?" Ino asked pursing her lips. I waved my hand passively.

"No worries, It's Neji. He's supposed to be a prick. What more can I expect." I said just as my stomach growled. "Anything to eat?" I asked standing, already knowing the answer. I headed down stairs with the girls on my heels. My eyes landed on none other than Neji Hyuuga at the table eating breakfast. I sat with a smile. His brow rose, and he turned back to his food. The girls sat around me, Hinata looking awkward as ever, while Shiori grabbed a bagel and began to nibble on it. Temari and Ino looked pissed. Ino sat making faces at the boy, while Temari repeatedly tapped her finger nails against the dark wood table. Neji's eye rose to Temari in annoyance and she stared him down with a glare. He was totally unfazed just looked from her to me.

"So what'd you tell them?" He asked taking a bite of his toast. I turned to him and shook my head, but Ino chimed in.

"She didn't tell us enough about how awful whatever you did was." Neji scoffed.

"You have no idea what you're even talking about." Neji said doing his best to ignore her loud personality.

"Were you born being a total dick, or did you just end up like that on your own?" My eyes flashed to Ino in disapproval and to Neji in apology his eyes were still on her.

"Why don't we ask Tenten?" He said turning to me with a smirk. I bit my lip and tried to disappear. "You talk in your sleep. It's utterly ridiculous what you say." He changed subject quickly and my eyes widened.

"You were watching her sleep?" Temari questioned knowing that wasn't right, but didn't get an answer.

"She kept saying she loves me, and how much she wishes I'd kiss her again." I turned scarlet, pouting at what I already knew.

"Again?" Hinata asked the curiosity getting the best of her. Neji stood pushing his plate away and walking toward me. I looked up at him and he took my chin in his hand leaning down he pressed his lips to mine. My breath caught and I stood wrapping my arms around his neck immediately. He pulled away removing my arms from around him. Stepping away he shoved his hands into his pockets. I gasped for air knowing I was going to be bombarded with questions. I stood slamming my hands onto the table, looking across the table at their shocked faces. Ran upstairs grabbing my things and headed toward the door.

"Tenten, you need time with us. Away from Neji." Shiori said. I shook my head not wanting to deal with the inquiry they would give me.

"I actually think she would benefit from some time alone with me." Neji said walking down the stairs probably bothered by the noise. I shook in disapproval, but Neji picked me up tossing me over his shoulder and walking up stairs. I fought pointlessly till I was thrown on Neji's bed and the door was locked. Neji climbed on top of me with a grin on his face. I scooted back, almost hitting my head on the backboard, but Neji's hand cradled my head and I was trapped.

"Neji, what are you doing?" His grin grew wider.

"Why didn't you take Hiashi's offer?" My eyes widened.

"You know why."

"Because you don't want to trap me?" I nodded with a pout. "And why didn't you tell your friends about last night?" I looked up at him, his eyebrows were furrowed as he sat leaning over me.

"I didn't want them to be mad." Neji shook his head.

"Stop protecting me, you know I don't deserve it."

"You don't have to deserve anything I want to give you." I said clicking my teeth. Neji's eyes shot up to mine, and he cupped my chin kissing me softly, catching my bottom lip between his.

"You keep doing things like that. I'll owe you my life Tenten." I smiled absently. "Or…I could just give it to you?" I stared at him in question. Would you like to marry me Tenten? I don't think you could handle it." My eyes widened and I tried not to seem too excited.

"I…don't know." Neji smirked.

"I suppose we'd have to…date and find out." My mouth fell open.

"Neji…you like me don't you." I said with a grin.

"Why would you assume that, like I'd go through all of that trouble to convince everyone I don't?" I smiled

"That would be so like you." Neji leaned back on his elbows staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't know me that well…yet." Neji said with another smirk pulling me into a tight hug he fell back onto his bed sighing. I wrapped my arms around his waist snuggling into his chest.

"I…do love you Neji." I said putting my feeling stupidly out for him once more hoping for better results.

"I love you too Tenten." Hyuuga's never disappoint.

Sorry if the end seemed rushed, nothing came to me so I did my best. Hope you enjoy. : ) Review and Favorite please!


End file.
